Brother My Brother
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: [CH 6 UP] The Kaiba brothers get into a huge argument in which Mokuba runs away from home, to live at Yugi’s until their argument is settled. But, in Tokyo, a new girl, named Chiharu, is going home to her brothers. Will the argument be settled by then?
1. Chapter 1

The Tears You Cry  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, it's rightful owner. No profit is being made from this story.   
  
Kohaku: Welcome to my new account. I decided to start a YGO fic on this account since my Beyblade one (incomplete) is at 0 reviews.  
  
Summary: The Kaiba brothers get into a fight and Mokuba runs away from home to live with Yugi until the argument is settled. Although, a new girl appears and wants to find her brothers.....YamixOC  
  
Note: My OC will be appearing, but not at the start....enjoy. This is also a new style of writing for me so please tell me ways I can make it better...thanks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Tears You Cry: Part 1  
  
Mokuba Kaiba raced out of Kaiba Manor on a rainy night. He didn't care it was raining. He and his big brother had gotten into a fight again, and this time Mokuba could not bear the pain, so he ran away, leaving Seto shocked and stunned.  
  
He stopped running when he came across The Game Shop. Maybe he could tell Yugi his problem and everything will be all right; Yugi always seemed to get out of situations with no problem, anyway. He knocked on the door frantically, wanting to get out of the rain that he was now drenched in, soaking wet from head to toe.  
  
A few minutes later, after countless knocks, Yugi opened the door. "Mokuba? Why are you here on a rainy night like this?"  
  
"Yugi...my brother and I..."he sniffled before sneezing.  
  
"Come on in, Mokuba, you can tell us all about it."  
  
"Us?"Mokuba asked.  
  
"Joey, Tea and Bakura."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And of course, Yami,"Yugi said as Yami appeared beside him.  
  
"How could you forget to mention me? Me!"  
  
Yugi and Mokuba laughed and went to sit down in the living room.  
  
&&&&  
  
"What have I done?"Seto said, looking out the window as he saw his brother vanish into the city, running away from home, crying. Seto didn't have a clue where he might be.   
  
"Why did we even have the fight to begin with?"  
  
He continued to look outside, holding his locket close to his heart. 'Mokuba...'  
  
&&&&  
  
Joey turned his head to see Yugi and Mokuba come into the living room. Mokuba looked rather sad and soaked from head to toe. He was wondering why the kid had been out in the middle of a storm.  
  
"Hey, kid, whatcha doin' here? Shouldn't ya be with ya brotha?"Joey asked as Tea turned around to see Mokuba come in to the living room.  
  
Yugi sat with Mokuba on the couch beside Tea, and Mokuba explained everything to them.  
  
"Woah..."Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Did you two really have a fight, Mokuba? I know Kaiba and he would never hurt you. You're his brother,"Tea said softly to him, trying to make him feel better.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "We did have a fight. And I'm not sure about him caring about me anymore, Tea. He let me run away from home; he didn't try to stop me, like I thought he would. He just let me go. You wouldn't do that to your sister, would you, Joey?"Mokuba asked him as Joey shook his head.  
  
"No way, man. I'd just try and realize what the freakin' fight was about and make up and stuff."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Well, that's not easy when you have Seto for a brother."  
  
Yugi nodded. "I can imagine..."  
  
"Hey, Yugi,"Mokuba began. "I was wondering, until I see Seto starts caring for me again, can I stay here for a while...?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Sure, Mokuba."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi. You're a life saver."  
  
"No problem. Glad to help."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Notes: Short first chapter, but don't worry. Things will get exciting and be prepared for LOADS OF BROTHERLY FLUFF at the last chapter of the story! I am really bored so I just wrote this after collecting some fics that I'll read tomorrow, probably. I collect Kaiba Brother fics, so if you have one you think I haven't read yet, (I don't review cause I'm too lasy)...  
  
Tristan: She admits it! HA!  
  
Kohaku: . If you are wondering why Tristan isn't in the fic is because he is currently a monkey here (like the one from Virtual World) and it wouldn't make sense to the story. Plus, he's stupid.   
  
Tristan: . Damn you...  
  
Kohaku: Anyways, if you think you have a Kaiba brother fic I didn't read yet, e-mail me at ShrineMaiden12hotmail.com and give me it's address and summary and if it IS one I DIDN'T read yet, you get a surprise that will be made later on...  
  
Tristan: An aw-  
  
Kohaku: TRISTAN TAYLOR, GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!!  
  
Tristan: But--  
  
Kohaku: NO BUTS!!  
  
Tristan: sucking his finger while silently walking to his room  
  
Kohaku: Review, please! Tell me how to make this story better oh and here is a note: The fight wont be explained in this fic! Mwahahaha! If you guess what the fight is about and win, you get a prize! smile I hate the '-' things...hey I made a face! Sweet! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! '' Please!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:  
  
Metalsilverarmor23: Yeah, I know. I've been to your account. -grin- And I got most of the stories on the Kaiba brothers there on NotePad since I don't have WordPad...something went wrong with my computer so I don't have it now. -.-  
  
mezu: Thanks.  
  
The Tears You Cry: Part 2  
  
The next day had been really boring and long for Mokuba. The gang had come over and duelled and stuff but other than that it was boring. Mokuba missed Seto terribly but was not ready to go home until Seto said he was sorry or even started caring for him. He didn't even come to Yugi's to check on him. Probably searched everywhere BUT Yugi's house because Seto doesn't like Yugi.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba? Wanna go to the park?"Yugi asked, seeing how bored the child was, staring out the window with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, I guess. That would be nice. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
==========  
  
Seto Kaiba got out of his limousine and walked towards his destination: the park. He needed some time to think so he sat on a nearby bench near the end of the park.  
  
"Why did the fight have to happen? Now Mokuba is who knows where."  
  
Sooner or later Seto heard voices. He turned his head to see Yugi and Mokuba with Joey and Tea and Bakura walking into the park. Seto quickly hid behind a tree to listen to their conversation.  
  
The gang all sat on a bench, the exact one Seto was just on. Yugi and Tea sat on either side of Mokuba while Joey and Ryou sat on the ground beside the bench. They all looked up at the sky. What a beautiful day…  
  
Seto looked at his brother, who was looking up into the sky, his eyes glimmering in the sun. He smiled for a brief moment, before walking away from the park.  
  
'I'm sorry, Mokuba. Please forgive me,'Seto thought, exiting the park.  
  
Mokuba looked towards the park entrance and saw his brother. Mokuba gasped.   
  
Yugi and Joey looked at him. "What's up, Moku?"Joey asked.  
  
Mokuba pointed to the entrance of the park where Seto was getting in his limo as it drove off.  
  
Joey and Yugi looked at Mokuba, who was on the verge of tears. "He spied on us the whole time… I just know he did."  
  
"Hey, c'mon, don't be like that,"Joey said, putting an hand on Mokuba's shoulder, who looked up at Joey with teary eyes. Little did they know Seto had driven back to the park and saw the whole scene.  
  
"Joey, I wanna make up with Seto, but I don't know… will he forgive me?"  
  
Seto gasped. 'No Mokuba, its not your fault. It is mine.'  
  
"Ya, I know kid. Ya wanna make up with him, but let him have some time alone, to think, ya know. He'll come to his senses and then come see you…"this scene surprised both Joey and Seto, for Mokuba began crying, hugging Joey hard. After the phase of shock, he put a hand on Mokuba's back, rubbing it softly.  
  
"That's it. Let it all out."He said, looking over at the limo, and saw the window down. He gulped, but continued to comfort the young one.  
  
Seto left the park, glaring at the window. "Mutt, you will not take Mokuba from me. No one can. He's mine and mine alone. You will pay."  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter of The Tears You Cry. Yay! This fic is becoming popular (er…slowly popular). I hope people keep reviewing! -grin- Onto the reviews!  
  
Heart Of The Wizard: Here is more!!!!  
  
Metalsilverarmor23: Ya, Seto's gettin' jealous.... uh oh..... here's chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any ownership to any Yu-Gi-Oh! materials, only my deck, my fics and Chiharu and Sakura (they will appear soon). I also own ALL of the Battle City & Noah episodes that I have on tape. -grin- And I own my Yugioh poster of Seto, Yami and Joey! I also tried to draw Yami yesterday cause in my Shonen Jump manga, there's a page that says "How To Draw Yami Yugi", and I tried alot, and I suck. :P  
  
The Tears You Cry: Part 3  
  
After the gang had left the park and gone home their separate ways, except for Yugi and Mokuba, things were quiet. Mokuba didn't talk to anyone. Yugi nor Yami. He wondered what Seto might be doing right now.  
  
"He's probably glad that I am out of his way for good,"Mokuba said to himself, sighing as he looked out the window.  
  
"Now, Mokuba, you know your brother wouldn't say that about you,"Yami said, walking into the guest room that they had let Mokuba use.  
  
"How can I be so sure, Yami? I mean, for one, he didn't try to make me stay home when I ran away, and he didn't even look for me when I did run away. He also didn't talk to me when we were at the park. How do I know if he even cares for me anymore?"  
  
"I am sure Kaiba will come to his senses sooner or later, Mokuba. But for now, you just have to wait and be patient, all right?"  
  
Mokuba nodded in understanding, still unsure of what to think of all this.  
  
----------  
  
Seto was mad. He was mad that Joey was the one comforting his brother and not him. Now he really hated Joey for that.   
  
"Wheeler, nobody takes Mokuba into their arms but me. He's mine and mine alone and you wont take him from me."  
  
He thought for a minute; since Mokuba was with Yugi, he had a feeling that Mokuba was staying with him after telling Yugi about the fight and everything. From what he heard at the park, Mokuba believed the fight was his fault.  
  
"Mokuba, none of this is your fault, so don't blame yourself for it, kid. I know you don't trust me anymore, but please, forgive me, Mokuba!"  
  
----------  
  
Mokuba had gone out for a walk, listening to the CD Player that Yugi let him borrow. He found himself at KaibaCorp., but passed it along the way. He didn't want to see his brother, so he made his way to the park to sit down and think, humming to the music along the way.  
  
Little did Mokuba know, Seto was watching him through his office window, watching his brother hum to the music he was listening to as he walked along. He smiled for a moment, but didn't notice the car until it was too late.  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
----------  
  
Seto raced outside, and fell to his knees. He scooped up his brother in his arms, and held him close. His brother was unconscious, and in need of medical attention fast. Kaiba got up, and walked to the hospital quickly.  
  
Mokuba stirred in Seto's arms. He opened his eyes a little, and he was in his brother's arms, and he felt his brother shaking. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'Is this a dream? Why is Seto holding me? The last thing I remember was…'he was soon asleep when the doctors brought him into the ER for examinations and surgery.  
  
Seto sat in a chair in the waiting room, looking at the ER doors that Mokuba had just been taken through in a hurry after he told the paramedics what had happened. He was still shaking and he was worried for Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, please, don't leave me. I need you here."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello and welcome! Sorry it has been a long wait, but I only get to go on on the weekends, EVEN in summer! I know - it really sucks, but that gives me all week to do some updating! I took down my Beyblade fic because it wasn't getting any reviews! So here we have chapter 4 of this story!  
  
Heart Of The Wizard: Shame, isn't it? Anyway, here is chapter 4! The song is "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC Chiharu who'll be appearing this chapter….  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Brother My Brother: Part 4  
  
Let's go back Back to the beginning Back to where the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
Flashback  
  
"Niisama, I'm scared,"Mokuba said quietly, his voice shaking as he held onto his brother tightly.  
  
"Don't you worry, Mokie,"Seto said. "I'll always protect you and I wont let anything separate us…."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
End Flashback  
  
'I broke that promise to him… we had a fight, and now his life is in danger…'Seto thought.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?"a doctor asked him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I am sure you want to know how your brother's surgery went,"the doctor said matter-of-factly.  
  
Seto nodded, looking up at the doctor. "So?"  
  
He sighed. "Well…. Mokuba's legs are temporarily paralyzed, Mr. Kaiba…. and along with that a broken arm."  
  
"So the car hit him that badly?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Seto sighed. "May I see him?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Room 10 first floor."  
  
Seto nodded. He thanked him and ran off to see his brother.  
  
Seto walked in Mokuba's room quietly, to not wake him up, but he was all ready awake, staring at the window, off in space. Seto sighed and sat in a chair beside his bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mokuba gasped and turned his head to look at him.  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect Trying to fit a square into a circle Was no life I defy ---------  
  
Mokuba didn't say anything, he just turned his head and looked back out at the window.  
  
"Mokuba…."  
  
".…What?"  
  
"….Mokuba, you're my ototo. I love you with all my heart. I know it may not seem like it sometimes but I do, Mokuba."  
  
"So when we had that fight you loved me?"  
  
Seto sighed heavily. "Mokuba.… you know how short tempered I am sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. You're my ototo, and nothing will change that."  
  
Mokuba turned his head to look at Seto, tears starting to well in his eyes. "Really, Seto?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Mokuba instantly hugged Seto, not caring that his arm hurt right then and there, and buried his face in his chest crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nii-sama, I shouldn't have run off like that and — "Mokuba started.  
  
"No, you don't need to apologize, ototo. But there is something I need to take care of."  
  
"What, Seto?"Mokuba asked.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, ototo,"Seto smiled at his brother, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you get some sleep, ototo?"  
  
"Okay, Nii-sama,"Mokuba replied, smiling. "But…. when do you think I will be able to go home with you, Nii-sama?"  
  
"I'll go ask the doctor while you get some sleep, all right?"  
  
"Okay, Nii-sama."  
  
Seto walked out of the room and went to see the doctor.  
  
In an airplane set on course to Domino City, Japan, a young girl at the age of 14 was sitting, looking out the window of the plane. She had long black hair and blue eyes, wearing the usual pink kimono with flowers (AN: InuYasha's mother's description mostly. If you know what she looks like then that's what this girl looks like except a lot younger.;)) The girl had come from Tokyo, her current home, and was moving back to Domino City, Japan, her real home. She had ran away to Tokyo after her father "died" and had made many friends and became a very good duelist. Her deck had specialized in Spellcasters and good magic and trap cards mostly. She was going to Domino City to live with her two brothers.  
  
"I'm finally returning home, home to my family..."the girl said, looking out at the sky from her window.  
  
Her guardian, Sakura, appeared beside her in holographic form. It was a good thing that only she and other people with magic could see her, or other wise there would probably be a riot on the plane right now.  
  
"I imagine you are excited, aibou,"Sakura said, smiling. Sakura looked just like Chiharu except she was older and had Egyptian robes on her from the past 5000 years. "You haven't seen Seto and Mokuba for atleast a long time... and plus, it was only a short time because you were running away."  
  
Chiharu smiled. "Yeah. I am really looking forward to seeing them, Sakura. I wonder how much they've changed?"  
  
"You'll soon see,"Sakura replied, sitting next to her light.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right,"she turned to look out the plane's window again.  
  
Seto went out to find the doctor in one of the patient's rooms. He waited impatiently, because patience wasn't something he had.  
  
Sooner or later the doctor came out of the room, and was surprised to see Seto standing there waiting.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, is there something wrong?"he asked.  
  
"No,"he replied. "I just want to know when my brother will be allowed to leave."  
  
The doctor sighed and looked at his charts. "In about a week..."  
  
"A week?!"he exclaimed.  
  
"W - W - Well s - sir, we have to do some tests and — "  
  
"I don't really care,"Seto sighed, leaning against the wall again. 'Just as long as he's okay,'he added in his head.  
  
The doctor nodded shakingly and ran off.  
  
Seto walked back into Mokuba's room and sat down on his bedside.  
  
"Hey, Seto, did you ask?"Mokuba asked him.  
  
Seto sighed and nodded. "He said a week."  
  
"But... I wanna go home,"Mokuba started crying.  
  
Seto picked him up and held him in his arms, rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back.  
  
Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean ---------  
  
"I know, I know, little brother,"Seto said. "I want you to go home too. But we have to wait."  
  
Mokuba nodded, snuggling in closer to his brother's chest, shaking with sobs.  
  
"Hush, little one, hush,"Seto said, rocking him back and forth.  
  
I'm shedding Shedding every color Trying to find a pigment of truth Beneath my skin ---------  
  
Sooner or later, Mokuba had fallen asleep in Seto's arms. Seto smiled and placed Mokuba back down on the bed gently, moving some strands of hair out of his brother's eyes. Stained tears were there. Seto wiped away the tears in his brother's eyes and sooner or later fell asleep in Mokuba's hospital room, sitting on Mokuba's bed, leaning against the wall.  
  
'Cause different Doesn't feel so different And going out is better Than always staying in Feel the wind ---------  
  
The next morning, Mokuba woke up to find Seto sleeping on the side of his bed, leaning against a wall. He smiled. He felt guilty for running away after their fight now. He was just sometimes so frustrated with Seto and couldn't think right. That was one of the many reasons why he had run away.  
  
"Seto?"he whispered. Seto was asleep.  
  
Mokuba smiled and put a hand on his brother's. Seto woke up slowly, blinked and looked at Mokuba.  
  
"Morning, Seto,"Mokuba said.  
  
"Good morning, ototo,"Seto said, ruffling his brother's hair. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Though, I kind of have a strange feeling."  
  
"What kind of feeling?"  
  
"Like something is going to happen."  
  
Seto nodded. "I see..."  
  
Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean Let the rain fall Let the rain fall I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Let's go back Back to the beginning ---------  
  
(A/N): Hello there, readers! I changed the fanfiction's name to "Brother My Brother" because I got Pokémon The First Movie Soundtrack and I thought that song title sounded good for this fic, but I didn't use the song 'cause the CD had no lyrics. XX Oh, well. Please review anyway! 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Hi, guys. :) I'm updating taday because... can anyone guess?  
  
Readers: No...  
  
(A/N): I'm celebratin' my 14th birthday! Yay me! XD  
  
Readers: XDD  
  
(A/N): N E Ways, I am getting into this story alot now! XD I thought that around the second chapter it was boring but now it's not! I tried to make it a little bit longer like last chapter. I don't really know what's going to happen so you are all left in suspense! I usually write stuff from my dreams or when I'm on the computer I just come up with it really XD. Anyway, on with it now! Oh and note: there might be one more song in here!  
  
Brother My Brother: Chapter 5  
  
Yugi was in his bedroom talking to Yami. It was the next day after Mokuba landed in the hospital, and Yugi and Yami never heard anything from him yet... or Kaiba. They were worried sick about him. He had said that he was going to the park, and then he never came back.  
  
" Well, I know one thing I'm never going to do,"Yugi said.  
  
" What is that, aibou?"Yami asked.  
  
" I am never going to the park again..."  
  
Yami chuckled and sat beside Yugi, putting a hand on his shoulder. " I'm sure Mokuba is fine...you must have faith is all..."  
  
Yugi nodded. " I guess... I wonder if he's with..."  
  
" Kaiba?"  
  
" Yeah...Mokuba was really sad when he came to our house the other day...I wonder what their fight was about?"Yugi asked.  
  
" Perhaps we'll never know..."Yami said.  
  
" Yugi, telephone for you!"Grandpa called from downstairs.  
  
" Okay, grandpa!"Yugi picked up the phone. " Hello?"  
  
" Yugi, it's me,"a voice said on the other line.  
  
Yugi's jaw almost dropped. " KAIBA?!"  
  
Yami looked startled at Yugi. ' What is he calling HERE for?'  
  
" I thought I should tell you what happened to Mokuba..."  
  
" Is he ok?"Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
" We'll...here's what happened..."Seto explained about the car and everything and Yugi was left speechless.  
  
" Poor Mokuba...how long is he in the hospital for, Kaiba?"Yugi asked.  
  
Seto sighed. " A week."  
  
' Poor kid,'Yugi thought. ' I have to do something...I know!' " Kaiba, would it be all right if me, Yami, Joey, Tea, Ryou, Tristan and Otogi come and visit him?" (A/N: I like Otogi betta then Duke)  
  
" I'm sure Mokuba would be thrilled." Inward Seto groaned. He didn't want to spend an entire day with Yugi and his friends, especially Wheeler.  
  
" Great, then it's settled! See you!"Yugi hung up the phone and turned to Yami.  
  
" I didn't hear Kaiba call Joey a dog once, did I?"Yami asked.  
  
Yugi giggled. " No. But..."  
  
" But what?"  
  
" Kaiba told me Mokuba is in the hospital..."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Well, Kaiba said he was on his way to the park, listening to that CD Player I gave him..." ' I told him it'd get him in trouble...'Yugi thought. " And then the car hit him. Kaiba told me that his legs are paralyzed and he has a broken arm."  
  
" Poor kid,"Yami said, frowning.  
  
" Yea, but I asked Kaiba, and he said it'd be all right if we come visit him sometime."  
  
" Really?"Yami asked.  
  
" Yeah... so I'm gunna call the gang and tell them..."Yugi started calling his friends.  
  
Seto walked back into Mokuba's hospital room and sat down on the bedside.  
  
" Seto?"Mokuba asked.  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" What were you doing?"  
  
" I was just out for a bit, kiddo."  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
" Oh and Mokuba?"  
  
" Yea, big brother?"Mokuba asked.  
  
" I told Yugi and 'Yami' what happened to you...and they said they'd come and visit you sometime, how's that?"  
  
Mokuba grinned and hugged Seto. " Arigatou, Seto!"  
  
Seto chuckled. " Your welcome, kid."  
  
Chiharu had just gotten off the plane, and a thought struck her. ' How the hell do I get to my destination? I mean... I have no means of transportation...'  
  
She got her luggage and walked out of the airport, admiring the beauty of the city that was once her home, and now her home again. She noticed a shop labelled ' Kame' and decided to visit it.  
  
She knocked on the door, but found it to be open. She walked in silently. " Hello?"  
  
" Oh, hello, are you new here?"Grandpa asked her.  
  
" Yeah...I moved here from Tokyo...though I don't have any means of transportation so I just walked around for a bit."  
  
" I see..."Grandpa then noticed the pearl around her neck. " What is that around your neck?"  
  
" This?"She took off her pearl and held it in the palm of her hands. " My mother gave it to me before she died, she said it came from ancient Egypt and that it was called ' The Millennium Pearl.'"  
  
' Another Millennium Item?' Grandpa thought. ' I thought there was only 7.'  
  
" Is there another set of them or something?"Grandpa asked.  
  
" Hai, there is: the Millennium Pearl, Millennium Sword, Millennium Amulet, Millennium Braclet, Millennium Staff, Millennium Tablet and Millennium Locket."  
  
" Millennium Tablet?"Grandpa asked.  
  
" Oh, it's said it's a tablet with ancient powers."  
  
" I see...how do you know all of this?"  
  
" I'm into Ancient Egyptian cultures...so I know all about the Shadow Games and the monsters and stuff."  
  
" I see. What is your name?"  
  
" My name is...er...can you keep a secret for now? Please?"she asked.  
  
" Of course."  
  
She sighed in relief. " Then my name is Chiharu Sakura Kaiba."  
  
Grandpa's eyes widened. " Don't tell me you're related to Kaiba?"  
Chiharu nodded. " I only met him once though, and it was short because I was running away from home...it was at least 5 or so years ago, though..."  
  
" Why were you running away?"  
  
" My father abused me. It was my plan to run away...and I did on the very day that Seto and Mokuba moved in...I ran to Tokyo...and became a famous pop singer...and a master duelist in Tokyo...and I decided to return home after that."  
  
" But why leave your happy life and come here?"Grandpa asked.  
  
" I needed to be with my brothers."  
  
" I understand. Do you want me to call Yugi?"  
  
Chiharu's eyes widened. "You don't mean Yugi Moto, do you?"  
  
Grandpa cuckled. " That's my grandson."  
  
Inside the Millennium Pearl, Sakura was getting excited. She would be able to see her beloved pharaoh again, something she thought wouldn't happen for at least 5000 years. ' Wait... it is 5000 years into the future...dammit...oh well...'  
  
" Yugi!"Grandpa called.  
  
Yugi and Yami went downstairs, only to find a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink kimono and a locket and pearl around her neck, standing next to Grandpa.  
  
" Who is she, Grandpa?"Yugi asked.  
  
" She is new here. Her name is Chiharu. She will be staying here for a while until she can find a home."  
  
" Oh no, I can't let you do that just for me!"Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
" Don't worry, it'll be fine,"Grandpa said. " Yugi, show her to the spare room we have upstairs."  
  
Yugi nodded. Yami looked at her pearl, and could've sworn he saw it somewhere in his past.  
  
Yugi noticed Yami looking at the pearl as well. " Chiharu, is that--"  
  
" A millennium item? Hai."  
  
" I thought there was 7?"  
  
" There is now 14."  
  
" What are the other ones?"Yugi asked.  
  
" Millennium Pearl, Millennium Sword, Millennium Amulet, Millennium Braclet, Millennium Staff, Millennium Tablet and Millennium Locket."  
  
" Wow. Who is guarding those if Shadi is guarding the others?"  
  
" Shadi's little sister, Kahima."  
  
" Wow, who knew he had a sister? As mysterious as he is..."Yugi thought to himself.  
  
" Expect the unexpected,"Chiharu said, giggling.  
  
" I guess so,"Yugi said. "Let me show you to your room now."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Yugi opened the door to their spare room. It was mostly empty except for a bed by the window and a desk with a chair.  
  
" Well...you can call it ' spare..."Chiharu said, looking around.  
  
Yugi laughed. " Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Hey, it's almost lunchtime, wanna go around for a restaurant or somethin'? I'll pay,"Chiharu said. " It's the least I can do."  
  
" Thanks...wait...what did you say your name was?"  
  
She sighed. " Can you please keep a secret and PROMISE not to yell?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"My name is...Chiharu...Sakura...Kaiba..."  
  
Yugi could've almost fainted standing up. Yami was also speechless for the first time in his life... well, second life...  
  
" Does Kaiba know?"Yugi asked.  
  
" He might've forgotten..."Chiharu said, looking down.  
  
" How?"  
  
" I was running away from home when he and Mokuba moved in...I ran to Tokyo but Seto saw a glimpse of me...so I doubt he remembers..."  
  
" Why were you running away?"  
  
" My father abused me..."  
  
" What?! No way!"Yugi exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" I'm sorry..."Yugi started, but Chiharu cut him off.  
  
She smiled. "No, it's ok, really! I've become a famous singer in Tokyo and a great duelist as well...I have a CD out called Forbidden Love."  
  
" Oh I think Téa might have that one. She's one of my friends."Yugi explained.  
  
" Cool...you're also friends with Joey Wheeler...am I right?"Chiharu asked.  
  
" Yeah! I think Joey will be happy that you knew about him."  
  
Chiharu giggled. " Yeah."  
  
" Well then, let's go out to lucnh!"Yugi exclaimed.  
  
" Okay!"they both ran off.  
  
Yami was still speechless. How could someone abuse their own child? How could Chiharu have survived on her own? She must've had help from somewhere. He HAD to find out.... or die again trying...  
  
(A/N): Aloha! XDD Arigatou... anyway, I made this chapter a LILLTLE longer. I know that may not make much sense, does it? XD ARIGATOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED MY RYOU X BAKURA STORY!! :) ME SO HAPPY!! I think I'll post the Malik X Marik story right now too.... XD Review it too plz! 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Sorry for the long wait in updating! I'm gonna try making this chapter longer than the last to make up for it! I haven't gotten any reviews so there'll be no responses. Please review. It really encourages me to write more.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brother My Brother: Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In town, everyone was staring at the two duelists. Just two famous duelists hanging out in town, not knowing that they would soon be bombarded with duel requests and autograph requests... and questions about their duelling skills and abilities.

They walked downtown together, Yugi in charge of the body and Chiharu in charge of hers. They said that their body was theirs, and they could decide when Yami or Sakura controlled them. Well, not control...

"Hey, it's the Duel King and Duel Queen!"a guy shouted.

"Really? Where?"

"Over there, of course!"a boy shouted, pointing at Yugi and Chiharu, who were getting nervous at all of the attention they were getting. They hated days like this. Having them at school was bad enough...

"Hey, Yugi, can I get an autograph?"

"Hey, Yugi, Chiharu, do you cheat?"

"Hey, Yugi, Chiharu, do you two date?"

The two blushed at that comment and shook their heads madly.

"Ha, they're in denial! They won't tell us!"

"So they ARE dating?"a girl asked.

Yugi exploded. "No, we're NOT dating! We just met!"

The crowd quieted for a brief moment, before crowding around them more, squishing them against each other. Everything was on the news.

--Hospital--

Mokuba was turning through the channels on the TV at the hospital, looking for something to watch. Yugi caught his eye, and he watched him with interest until he saw a girl with him with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a pink kimono with a rain-bow neck and flowers all over it.

"Duelist legends, Chiharu Sakura Kaiba and Yugi Muto have just arrived -together- in downtown Domino, and the young duelists are bombarding them with questions, autographs, and duelling requests, partly because of the Egyptian God Cards Yugi Muto possesses and the powerful skill of Chiharu Sakura Kaiba. Who knows?"

Mokuba's jaw could have dropped at her last name. "She's a Kaiba? She is one of us? How come we never knew?"

"Hey, kid, whatcha watching?"Joey asked, coming inside the room.

Mokuba turned his head and brightened up when he saw Joey. "Hey, Joey! What are you doing here?"

"Kaiba let us come visit you..."

"Hey Mokuba!"Tea and Ryou greeted.

"Hi guys!"Mokuba exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Did you guys see the news?"

The gang turned towards the television and saw a young teenage girl trying to help Yugi get out of the crowd of people that surrounded them. It was of course, to no avail. And the news was there!

"Maybe one of us should get them out."

"Good idea, Tea,"Joey said. "I'll go."

"Be careful, Joey!"Tea exclaimed.

"Careful is my middle name!"Joey yelled before running off.

"Dork is more like it..."Tea muttered, making Mokuba laugh. Tea smiled nonetheless. The kid had been hit by a car, and was sentenced to a week in the hospital as a consequence. But, it was nice to see him so bright.

Kaiba had just walked in the room. "What's going on? Is that Wheeler I just saw running off?"

"Unfortunately, yes,"Ryou sighed.

"What the hell was he trying to do?"

"Yugi and a girl are trapped in a crowd of fans bombarding them with questions and duel requests and information on how to beat them,"Tea explained.

But they never heard Joey mutter, "I wish I had a crowd of fans bombardin' me wit stuff like dat" before running off.

"Who is the girl?"Kaiba asked.

Mokuba gulped. He wondered if Seto knew. Then again, maybe not. Wait... there's a memory, but it seems faint.

--MOKUBA'S MEMORY--

Mokuba was clutching Seto's hand as they got out of the limo and faced their new home -- the Kaiba Mansion. They walked up to it, and heard something in the bushes not to far away. Mokuba looked at the bush, and saw an eight year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes shimmering with tears, wearing a pink kimono with a rain-bow neck and flowers all over it. She looked at him, mouthing something out but he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Finally, he heard her saying, "He's a ruthless, heartless man. You have to get away from there. I don't want anyone else hurt because he took them under his wing."

Mokuba was puzzled. Who was she talking about? Gozaburo? He looked harmless... but... appearances can be decieving, or so he learned from Seto in the past. He turned to look at his brother for a brief moment, and saw that he was looking at the girl too, and caught light of what she was saying. He briefly nodded and turned to look at the mansion again, pondering through his thoughts.

But when Mokuba turned to look at the bush again, the girl was gone.

--END MEMORY--

Joey made his way through the crowd of people, and yelled "YUGI! HEY YUGI!"

Yugi and Chiharu turned to look at Joey, who was desperately trying to reach them, but no luck. They finally got through the crowd, and ran as far away from them as possible.

"Thanks, Joey,"Yugi said, panting.

"No problem, Yug,"Joey said. He turned to Chiharu. "Who're you?"

"Can you PLEASE keep a secret? Believe me, I know your not one for keeping them, but..."

"HEY!"Yugi and Chiharu giggled. "Fine..."

"My name is Chiharu Sakura Kaiba, and I am pleased... somewhat... to meet you Joseph Wheeler."

"WHAT AND A WHAT AND A WHAT?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Not as long as I expected it to be, but hey! Long as it's going to be, right? .

Reviews are to be expected, please! 


End file.
